


at the end of the world

by meios



Series: grief like phoenixes like gas stations [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman: A Death in the Family, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meios/pseuds/meios
Summary: "at the top of my lungs, in my arms, she dies. she dies."





	at the end of the world

in the ashes lay a body. just a body, the soul gone with the shock of the explosion that had ripped through the desert like a missile launch, and bruce is so cold. there are pockets of ice like geysers rushing through him as he searches, alone, and there is a voice in his head that screams for him to dig, to find, a bloodhound with its nose to the ground. the debris parts for him, the red sea to moses, and he clutches a hand, and attached to the hand is an arm, a shoulder, a body.

 

on jason’s cheek is a _j_ , and on what is left of his flesh is sin.

 

batman may not cry, but in this loneliness, in this hollow cavern of agoraphobia, he wrenches his cowl from his head, sweat and soot and blood, and he screams. his throat shreds, his lungs begging for clean oxygen; bruce gathers the body in his arms, strong but not strong enough, and in the safety of cooling flesh, he sobs, mouth pressed to the forehead of the boy he’d failed.

 

here, he can pretend to be home. here, he can join the ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back, bitches!!


End file.
